Document DE 10 2008 020 542 A1 describes a shading system for a motor vehicle, in which a shading device designed as a roller blind can be shifted between two parallel longitudinal members of a holding frame. There is a need for simplifying the activation of a shading system.
Therefore, at least one object is to indicate measures that enable an easy activation of a shading system. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.